Magic and Bella: Love at first sight
This is a collab between Aury an Joy. This story takes place in the present generation. Summary While a run through the park, Magic is reunited with an old friend, Bella. Ever since he last had seen her he started having feelings for her. He is has been hiding his feelings for her for a while now. He may be hiding his feelings but Kate knows he likes her. Kate helps Magic express feelings and get ready to ask her out. But no matter with allow the practice Magic can't get the words out to tell Bella that he likes her. Will Magic and Bella be together in the end? Or will Magic end up losing Bella? Only one way to find out! Characters * Magic * Bella * Kate * Kevin * Ava * William * Mela * Danny * Baloon * Evershell ~ Più caratteri presto ~ Story (Kate and Magic were walking in the park) Kate: Strength Magic! Fetch the stick! (Kate threw the stick. Magic ran with his tongue hanging out trying to catch him. But he bumped into someone) Magic: ouch Bella: ouch Magic: Beautiful? Kate: Magic! Are u okay? Magic: I'm good ... how do you feel beautiful? Bella: I'm fine, thanks Kate: Hey Bella, it's been a while since we've seen you! Bella: Yes, since I was sent in the big city! Kate: What are you doing here alone? Beautiful: to be honest I was here with Kevin, but I can not find him Kate: We can give u a hand, right Magic? Megic (staring at Bella): ......... Kate: Magic !? Megic: ohhh ... sorry you were saying? Kate: I said that we'll help Bella to find Kevin! Megic: Oh yeah! come on! Kate: wait, can have a word with Magic alone, Bella? Bella: Ok (The two went away a little) Kate: So, how come you stared at Bella? Magic: I? What you mean! Kate: You know that! you were staring staring Bella Magic: no! it's not true! Kate: Yes, that is true! Magic: and if it is? Kate: Well, here it is a clear response Magic: Well, we do not see for a long time! Kate: I did not mean that .. you have a crush on Bella! Magic: NO! It's not true! Kate: I know now, don't deny! Magic: I deny it! it's not true! Kate: Magic admit it! Magic: Kate, I do not have a crush on anyone! Kate: Oh yes you do Magic: I'm not a sentimentalist Kate: maybe you are not sentimentalist, but you have a thing for Bella! Magic: it is useless to deny it? (Kate nodded) Magic: ok, it's true ... Kate: finally! Magic: please do not tell her! Kate: I won't. I'll be quiet, but you will tell her soon! (They returned to Bella) Bella: You alright? Kate: Yes, of course! we can go! (At that time, however, Kevin appeared) Kevin: Hey Bella! (Bella ran to him) Kevin: Oh? hei, hello Kate Kate: hello Kevin Kevin (embarrassed): Hey, how come you were with Bella? Kate: You see, we were here to play but then Magic and I found Bella Kevin (embarrassed): Well, thanks for taking care of her Kate (embarrassed): No problem Magic: uhhhh I'm not the only one with a crush on then! Bella: oh? you have a crush? Magic:....... Kate: Magic! Kevin sorry, I have to talk to him alone .. Kevin: how to talk? Kate: Oh that! I meant that I would appease him .. just give me a few minutes Magic: what happened? Kate: Why did u do that? Magic: I just said I'm not the only one with a crush Kate: What do you mean? Magic: you know it mistress Kate: OK, I know, but I will not admit it Magic: you have a thing for Kevin! Kate: from what you deduce? Magic: the fact that you blush! Kate: I maybe only shame? Magic: I think it is not possible .. Kate: ok, I consider ourselves, but do not say anything, okay? Magic: how would I do? I can not talk to other humans! Kate: OK, you're right ... Kevin: Hey Kate? Kate: What's up? Kevin: I was wondering if .... Kate: What if? Kevin: ... if you would like to get ice cream with me ... Kate: Oh ... of course! Magic: uhmmmmmm well, well! (Kate looked at Magic a little nervous) Bella: hey Magic you all right? Now even your mistress returns Kevin? Magic: Yes! (All 4 went to get their ice cream. Kevin and Kate spoke for themselves and Bella and Magic chit aside) Bella: So, what's new in Pocket Kingdom? Magic: anything that Bella: anything that? Magic: yes .. Ava is free and has returned to Pocketville, now there are two hearts of friendship and Eve was captured by the pet buster. Bella (laughing): and this would be "nothing of that"? (Kevin and Kate were closer than usual. Magic was the urge to jump on the legs of Kate and pull them away) Kate: What's the matter Magic? Magic (quietly): I do not want you to approach over this distance! Kate: Hey Kevin, I'll be right back, I have to calm down Magic for a moment (The two went off for the third time) Kate: what happened? Magic: I do not want you get too close! Kate: Why? Magic: Well, before you did the teasing, and even now I find it hard to accept it .. Kate: uhmmm but it's okay now, also are you hiding something from me? Magic: Well yes .. Kate: What? Magic: I'm jealous Kate: uh? Magic: you are jealous .. Kate: Why do you say that? Magic: because you are my mistress and I'm your puppy. If you will have a boyfriend, then you'll be always with him and you're not with me anymore .. Kate: Magic, I will never stop having time for you. You are my puppy and you are important Magic: really? Kate: sure! (Magic licked) Kate (looking around on Bella) and then you'll have other things to think about! Magic (blushing): do not overdo it! (They returned to Kevin and Bella and ended eating ice cream and chatting. Sequentially, and Kate came home Magic) Kate: It was a beautiful day! Magic: I am down .. Kate: Why? Magic: You and Kevin are so well together. We know that Kevin returns. but we do not know if it is so for Bella Kate: but Magic, will certainly be so! Magic: love does not have to be returned .. Kate: Do not be so negative .. Magic: yes you are .. Bella is a pup polite, gentle, kind, quiet, moralist .... but I'm adventurous, energetic, impulsive .... Kate: Magic on .. this means that Bella can not be in love with you .. there is a saying that "opposites attract"! Magic: uh? Kate: forget it ... but you'll see, tomorrow we're going to Pocketville with Bella and organize an appointment secret! Magic: there is a problem, we can not take back puppies Pocketville you know ... Kate: Oh .. well it's true but we can go to greet and ask Ava! she will know how to do it! Magic (nodding): ok! (The night ..) DREAM ~Coming soon~ Category:By Aurychase and PuppyLuverJoy Category:By Aury Category:By Joy